1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to triazine compositions, methods of preparation therefor and uses thereof. More particularly, the present invention pertains to triazine compositions having incorporated therewithin alkanolamino groups and pendent tertiary amino groups, methods of preparation therefor and uses thereof. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to the preparation of triazines containing both alkanolamino and tertiary amino groups from intermediate secondary amines and the use of such triazines as catalysts for the preparation of cellular products.
2. Prior Art
There has been disclosed heretofore the use of triazine compounds as catalysts for the preparation of rigid cellular products characterized by carbodiimide linkages. The prior art has taught, inter alia, the use of both symmetrical and unsymmetrical triazines in the preparation of such cellular products. See, inter alia, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,645,923 and 3,806,475.
Although these prior catalysts are extremely efficacious in their intended use, it has, generally, been found that it was essential to incorporate isocyanate trimerization catalysts therewith, to generate an exothermic reaction at room temperature. The exothermic reaction, in turn, activated the triazine catalyst. Thus, in essence, the reactivity of the of the prior art catalysts could be improved upon, i.e., exhibit a greater catalytic activity in the preparation of such cellular products.
To this end, it would be most beneficial to provide catalysts which possess the features of both carbodiimide catalysts, i.e., alkanolamino triazines, and isocyanurate catalysts, i.e., hexahydrotriazine. It is to this wih which the present invention is concerned.